Cinderella in the pink dress
by bradhig
Summary: What happens when Cinderella manages to go to the ball in the pink dress?


Cinderella in pink.

By

based on Cinderella by Disney

Cinderella came down the stairs in the pink dress the mice made for her. Her stepfamily looked on in surprise.

"Wait please wait for me! ",Cinderella shouted.

"Do you like it? Do you think it will do? ",Cinderella asked.

"Cinderella. Mother she can't. ",Drizella said.

"Girl's please. After all we did make a bargain and I never go back on my word. ",Lady Tremaine said as she approached Cinderella.

Lady Tremaine looked at the blue necklace Cinderella wore.

"These beads they give it just the right touch don't you think so Drizella? ",Lady Tremaine asked.

"No I don't I think she's. WHy you little thief their my beads give them here. ",Drizella said as she charged toward Cinderella trying to get the beads.

"Wearing my sash she can't. ",Anastasia said.

Cinderella backed away quickly. Then shw turned and ran down the stairs into the kitchen. The stepsisters started to follow her.

"Girls please. She not going to the ball now and she can keep that dress it won't do her any good. ',Lady Treamine ssaid.

The stepsisters rejoined their mother and the trio headed out the door. They headed outside to the waiting carriage and got in and sat down. Cinderella went outside the kitchen to the barnyard. She made her way to the fountain and saw the carriage leaving in the distance.

"Now what do I do? ",Cinderella asked.

Cinderella made her way towards town. Another carriage approached her.

"Ella is that You? ",A voice said.

A woman with dark brown hair and a green ballgown similar to Cinderella's with a light green sash looked out.

"Anna. Yes it is me. ",Cinderella said.

"Coachman stop. ",Anna said.

The carriage stopped beside Cinderella.

"Why are you walking? ',Anna said.

"My step family was trying to prevent me from going to the ball. My stepmother tried to get my stepsisters to rip my dress. I ran away and they left without me. ",Cinderella said.

"Please come with us. ",Anna said.

Anna opened the door and held out her hand to Cinderella. Cinderella with Ann's help got in the carriage and sat down. Then the carriage started moving again. Anna Roberson had been Cinderella's friend since childhood. She was going to the ball with her parents.

"Why do they treat you like that? ",Anna asked.

"I don't know. ",Cinderella said.

"I know that by royal command every eligible maiden is to attend and you are an eligible maiden so that means they were trying to defying a royal command. ",Anna said.

"Maybe your stepmother didn't like you and she wanted her own daughters to marry the prince. ",Anna continued.

"You could be right. They force me to do all the work. Because I get cinders all over me from cleaning the chimney they call me Cinderella. ",Cinderella said.

Soon they reached the palace and headed up the stairs to the ballroom. They added both their names to the list. Cinderella stayed with Anna while they waited to be announced to the prince. The waiting went on for a long time.

"The Lady Anna Roberson ",the host said.

"Good Luck. ",Cinderella said to her friend.

Anna approached the prince and bowed to him. He bowed in return and Anna turned around and came back.

"Oh well I guess it wasn't my time. ',Anna said.

Sometime later the stepsisters were called.

"The Ladies Anastasia and Drizella Tremaine daughters of Lady E Tremaine. ',the host said.

Anastasia and Drizella stepped on each others skirts and bowed before the the prince. They then headed back to their mother. Cinderella would be called next.

"Cinderella stepdaughter of Lady E Tremaine. ",the host said.

"What? How did she get here? ",Drizella asked her mother.

Cinderella approached the prince. She bowed before him. The prince held out his hand and asked her to dance.

"Why that little? ",Drizella said.

"Impossible. ",Lady Tremaine said.

'Quick the Waltz. ",the king says to the conductor.

The band starts playing waltz music. Cinderella and the prince start dancing around.

The couple dances away into the courtyard and the duke closes the curtain behind them. They walked on to a bridge and Cinderella touched the water with her bare hand.

"Did we meet before? I remember riding horseback with a little girl who looked like you. ",the prince asked.

"Was that you I was riding with years ago? ",Cinderella said.

'Yes it was me. How come you stopped coming to see me? ',the prince asked.

"When my father died my step family forced me to do all the house work for them. They even tried to keep me from coming to the ball. ",Cinderella explained.

"That is horrible and it must stop. ',the prince said.

They headed to a stairway behind the palace.

"So this is love. ",they sang as they sat down.

They kissed as the clock struck midnight. Cinderella and the prince headed back into the ballroom. The step family started towards Cinderella. The prince was about to ask her something when Drizella reached for her beads.

"Those are my beads give them back! ",Drizella screamed.

The prince tried to hold her back ,but it was no use. Drizella grabbed the beads and while trying to get away from the pricne she struck Cinderella in the head knocking her unconscious to the floor. The prince pushed them back and called for the guards.

"Arrest them! They assaulted that woman and knocked her out. ",the prince ordered.

The step family were arrested and escorted out of the ballroom. The prince picked up the unconscious Cinderella and took her to a guest bedroom. He took off her shoes and placed her on the bead and then pulled the covers up.

"Sleep tight Cinderella. I will take care of everything. ",the prince said.

The king and the duke were in the ballroom discussing the incident with some guests when the prince returned.

"What happened son? Where is that girl you were dancing with? ",the king asked.

"Her step-family tried to wreck her dress. One of her stepsisters pulled her beads off. ',the prince said.

"She is sleeping in a guest room. ",the prince continued.

"This is an outrage. Those people must be punished. ",the king said.

They all went to check on Cinderella. Cinderella was sitting up in bed and confused.

"Where am I? ',Cinderella asked.

"Your alright. I brought you here after your stepsister attacked you Cinderella. ",the prince said.

"Your step-family was arrested. ",the king said.

"Arrested? What will happen to them? ",Cinderella asked.

'They will be tried in court. ",the prince said.

Cinderella got up and put her shoes on.

"Can we got back to the ball? ",Cinderella asked.

"Yes Cinderella let's go. ",the prince said.

The prince took Cinderella's hand and they went back into the ballroom together. The prince got down on one knee and asked Cinderella a question.

"Will you marry me? ",the prince asked.

"Yes I will. ',Cinderella answered.

They kissed and danced the night away. Soon they were married and lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
